Hogwarts and witches
by HieiXKagome666
Summary: Taiga Ruujin is a forbidden child,a youkai of opposite elements.After a figth with an evil witch,she loses her memories and the witch seals her powers till she remembers.Now she has a new name,being adopted by Dumbledore,and going to Hogwarts.She meets Severus Snape along the way and doesn't know what to think.She regains her memories and now she has to make a choice of a lifetime.


The New Genin

Chapter 1 \Lost Memories/

Three months later,I had to battle an evil witch.I lost,resulting in all of my memories being taken away and replaced with is where the real story of my life starts,so hold onto your seats because it's going to be very exciting.

I was in my room,humming happily as I packed quickly.I was finally being adopted,by someone named Albus eyes sparkled in excitement as I grabbed my clothes and shoved them in my was a black and green backpack with my name sewn in silver on the ,since you know nothing about me,I'll tell you a bit about myself.I am an orphan,parents name is Max Kitsune and I am sixteen years old,a teenager.I'm about ''5'2'' with a lean frame and pale eyes are a dark green,shining like emeralds with a slight blue tint with black framed face is angled,though still a bit heart shaped,making me seem childish and my hair is held up in a long black ponytail wile my bangs are a pure white with green tints. My legs are long because of my nightly runs through the neighborhood.I'll explain that in a ,my clothes consist of a pair of black cargo pants,a green tanktop with a large black,white,silver and green jacket over it zipped all the way up,and a pair of black and green just about sums it up, basically I look like a nerd.

I grabbed my backpack,jamming my charms and jewelry I zipped it closed and slung it over my shoulder.I glanced around and realized I almost left my was hanging on one of the pegs of my was white and black with the Kanji for warrior on it in dark green and silver.I grabbed it and jammed it on my head,smiling as I ran out the door and down the stairs."Bye, ! Good day!, ''I called as I raced past the kitchen and over to the door.I could hear a faint goodbye before I ran out the door,smiling like nothing could bring me down.

A few minutes later,I stepped out of the taxi and walked into the train station,checking the instructions Professor Dumbledore gave me the night ,I was sent tumbling to the ground as someone crashed into me,sending both of us crashing to the ground. Rubbing my head and wincing,I looked up but everything was blurry.I had dropped my glasses.I felt around with my hands before I finally found ,I picked them up and slid them back on, blinking as I sat up and looked at the other was a boy about my had black hair,emerald green eyes,and black glasses. Basically,he looked like a boy copy of me.

He winced,sitting up and slowly looking eyes met and both of us stared at each other with wide eyes.''Whoah,you look just like me,'' I spoke up,finally regaining the ability to speak.''Yeah,''he replied,still staring at my face.I glanced down at my watch and my eyes bugged out at the was 8:30 when I was supposed to be here at 9.I scrambled to my feet and grabbed my backpack.''Terribly sorry! I have to go! Good day!,''I called over my shoulder to the dazed boy as I turned on my heel and ran down the aisle,looking around for my I remembered the ,I had to run through a ,worth a shot.

I looked around till I found a brick wall that had a bunch of people with red hair surrounding it.I breathed a sigh before adjusting my backpack and pulling my hat down over my eyes as I ran towards the my surprise,I flew through it and came out through a completely different a moment to calm my racing heart,I walked down the aisle,glancing I smiled when I saw the train I was supposed to get on.I walked over to it and slipped inside the last compartment.

I went in and looked around were two long rows of red velvet seats across each side of the compartment.I sighed before going over to the last seat and sitting down with my backpack beside shifted in my jacket and I looked giggled when Tsubaki decided to make her presence glowing silver scales glittered in the light as she poked her head out of my jacket and look around curiously,her dark red eyes is my pet snake.I've had her since I came to the orphanage as a two year was my first friend and she always would be,no matter ,back to the story.

''Tsubaki,what are you doing?,''I whispered,giggling as she turned to look at me,her red eyes glinting in amusement.'Hello Max,I was just curious about where we're staying,'she hissed back happily.I giggled again,gently picking her up and laying her in my stretched out,flicking her tail a bit tired,I leaned back,closing my eyes and leaning my head on the window.I slowly drifted into unconsciousness,the last thing I felt was Tsubaki's warm scales under my hands and her head resting over my right was guarding me as she always did.

A few hours later,I was jolted awake when the train hit a rather large bump,causing my head to collide painfully with the window.I winced,rubbing my head as I sat up straight,wide awake now.A glance out the window told me that I had slept for at least a few hours if the darkness outside was anything to go by.I looked down at Tsubaki as her slit tongue flicked out and slipped across my wrist in a silent gesture of eyes glazed over in thought as my mind drifted to the dream I had before the train woke me up.

It had showed a beautiful little girl with dark red eyes and long, flowing white hair swaying behind her in a low was grinning and laughing as an older woman swung her around in her older woman had laughing red eyes and long blue hair tied up in a loose was wearing a baby blue kimono with wide was laughing as she spun the little girl around in the air.''Mommy,let me down so I can go eat!,''the little girl shouted, laughing as her mother spun her around one more time before bringing her close and kissing her forehead.''Alright sweetie,just don't go far,''she ordered gently,smiling as she set her down and watched her run towards the table set up in the center of the came back with a drink in her hand and a cookie hanging out of her mouth.

''Mama,can I go play with YuYu-chan?,''she asked cutely, the cookie bobbing up and down as she mother nodded,smiling as the girl cheered before turning to stretched across the ground and stopped jumped back,scared as she whimpered. ''Mama,help!,''she screamed as a shard of ice flew through the air and went through her shoulder.

Then the dream stopped,like it was a recording.I shook my head to shake those thoughts away as Tsubaki curled around my hand,as is sensing my distress.I gave her a smile,reaching out and running a finger down her bowed her head a bit,giving me more access to her sensitive scratching spot.I giggled quietly,smiling softly as I scratched her head gently.A loud banging sound ran over the room and I jerked my head up,looking at the door with wide eyes. Tsubaki hissed as she curled tightly around my arm,keeping her from sight unless they looked at my right wrist and forearm.

A small crowd of boys came in,smirking and laughing as they looked noticed me and stopped in their tracks,staring at me and my surprise,one of the boys was the boy I had crashed into at the train station.I looked at them through my glasses,using the sleeve of my jacket to cover Tsubaki from their view.''Hey wench, what's a muggle like you doing inside this train?,''one of them sneered,taking a step eyes narrowed and I stiffened, staying in my seat and watching them warily.''What do you think baka?,''I snapped back quietly,watching them with wary eyes.

That made them angry.''Hey,who do you think you are to talk to them like that?!,''one of the girls hanging on their arms screeched loudly.I winced,my ears ringing as I waved a hand at the girl. ''Silence,''I commanded,smirking as her mouth instantly snapped shut and a zipper appeared over it,zipping it closed paled and let go of the guy's arm,clawing at her mouth frantically.I snickered quietly,leaning back and stretching out casually. ''So, anything else you bakas want?,''I asked,glancing at my nails guy from before stepped up.

''You're just a pathetic mudblood,and that's all you'll ever be,''he sneered,his emerald eyes flashing.I don't know why but my control snapped.I stood,my bangs covering my thing I know,he was hanging out the window of the train,screaming for his mother. I smirked,purposely loosening my hold on his shrieked in fright,squirming controlling myself again,I grabbed his legs and pulled him back into the landed on his butt on the floor,whimpering and crying friends were staring at me with wide,horrified grabbed him and scrambled out the door,leaving me alone with Tsubaki.

I snickered as they rushed out,going back to my seat. I sat and leaned back,glancing down as Tsubaki moved around my arm,slithering upwards to my face. 'Wow,what a wimp,'she hissed,making me laugh as I shifted my arm,lifting it towards my face.''I know right,so do you think people at the school will hate me?,''I asked Tsubaki,looking down and allowing my glasses to hide my eyes.I looked up with tears in my eyes as Tsubaki nudged my chin,bringing my head up so I could look at her.'They won't hate you Max,I know it for sure,'she hissed soothingly,curling her body around my wrist tightly.''Thank you Tusbaki,''I whispered,laying my head back and gazing out the window at the passing lights.

It was a an hour later when the train finally stopped.I stood slowly, throwing my bag over my shoulder.I looked around,tugging on the sleeves of my jacket slithered from my arm to my shoulders,laying across them with her head on my right collarbone. Breathing a sigh,I straightened my shoulders,gathering a bit of confidence from Tsubaki,who hummed as she lay her head on my right a smile on my face,I stepped out of the compartment and onto ground.

My eyes widened as I lifted my head and glanced around in amazement. I had stepped out of the train and arrived at a dock. To the side was a carriage with white horses,neighing and standing on their front legs.I walked towards them,stopping in front of was a male and he looked at me with surprise and wariness.I reached up a hand towards his face fingers brushed against his snout and I smiled,feeling the soft coat under my stared at me with calculating eyes.'Who are you?,'he asked,neighing and catching the other horse's attention.''My name is Max Kitsune,can I please ride you?,''I whispered in his ear,smiling when it flicked and he lowered his head in an smile widened as I mounted him, smiling as all the other students looked at me strangely.

I gently grabbed two clumps of his soft mane and he flicked his ears back towards me.I leaned forwards,putting my mouth near his ear.I whispered something and he snorted,bobbing his head in agreement as he started trotting off with the other horse beside him.I smiled, closing my eyes in happiness.

A few minutes later,my eyes opened when the horse's head nudged my sneaker.'We're here,'he said,watching as I nodded,slipping off of him and landing on the ground safely.I reached out and gave him a farewell pat on his whinnied back,bobbing his head and snorting.I smiled,turning and walking towards the other students.A few of them glanced at me before focusing their attention on the large doors eyes widened a bit as the massive doors opened, showing what was looked like a large dining hall with four large tables and in the middle of the room was a stool with a strange hat sitting on attention shifted to the elderly looking man standing by the stool,his glasses glinting as he looked over the eyes shot to me and stayed there.I fidgeted,looking up and sending him a smile.

''Welcome students of Hogwarts,you all have great potential and I'm glad you're ,when your name is called by step up and walk to this stool,where the hat will place you in your right and there is someone here who does not have her robes,my adopted Kitsune,after you are placed in your house come over here,''he announced,making me stiffen as all eyes went to me.I smiled fakely,then relaxed a small tad as Tsubaki stretched her head up and placed her head on my nose,tapping it briefly.I reached up a hand and rubbed it across her head gently, smiling as she curled her body tighter around my shoulders.I relaxed fully at the warm feel of her scale around my shoulders.

I looked up as the lady standing by the old man started calling I tuned them out.A few minutes later,my attention shifted back to her as she called out the last name.''Max Kitsune,''she called,looking over the crowd.I stepped out,walking towards the stool and old man placed the hat on my head and my eyes widened as it started talking out loud.''My,my,my I've never seen your kind before,delightful really to meet you 's see where to place you,a brave heart,kindness,calculating,a bit fit in all of the houses,but I think I know where to place !,''it yelled,making the large table off to the left break into cheers.I stood, taking the hat off my head and placing it kindly back on the stool.

Then I turned and walked over to the old man,biting my lip soothed me by sliding her tail across my cheek. I looked at her and reached out a hand to slide it across her scales.I felt a hand land on my shoulder and looked was the old smiled,pulling me into a hug.I stiffened,then relaxed,hugging him pulled back and I looked up at him,my glasses glinting a bit in the light.''Hello Max,I am Albus 's nice to meet you,''he said,smiling warmly.I nodded,my lips lifting in a smile. ''Likewise,''I replied,then looked down as Tsubaki twisted to look at looked down and his eyes widened as they connected with Tsubaki's red eyes.''You have a snake,''he noted, glancing up at me with a shocked look.I smiled,nodding happily.

''Yeah,I've had her since I was an infant,''I explained,smiling as Tsubaki curled around my neck,not enough to choke but enough to let me feel the warmth radiating off of recovered his composure,smiling as he led me over to the small group of teachers.I looked up at one with wide was extra hairy and really tall. Then I smiled and extended a hand to him.''Max,this is will take you to collect your supplies,''Dumbledore introduced, waving a hand between us.I smiled,then the smile turned to a grin. ''Why hello,little Max,''Hagrid said,his voice booming.I reached out a hand to him,grinning.''Sup,nice to meet you Hagrid,''I said easily, having seen the flicker of fear and worry in his eyes for a second.

He stared down at me in shock as I stepped forwards,hugging him and grinning.I pulled back a bit to look up at him.''Dude,you look so cool,''I said,laughing as Hagrid wrapped his arms around me and swung me set me down after a few minutes,I was laughing happily.I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. ''Come on Hagrid! We have to get my supplies!,''I called,dragging him behind me as I went out the followed happily.

I stopped outside and looked up at Hagrid.''Hey,how are we going get there?,''I asked,tilting my head as I looked up at him.''Oh,we could go on the boat or we could fly in the carriage,''he answered thoughtfully,expecting me to choose the boat.''Lets go!,''I yelled, running over to the horse I had ridden whinnied, bobbing his head and stomping his foot.'Hello again Max,'he snorted, lowering his head and waiting for me to get on.I grinned,quickly mounting him and looking at was looking at me with wide eyes and his jaw dropped to the ground.''Come on already!,''I called,snapping him out of his grinned and jumped into the we were off.

An hour later,we were in Diagon Aley and I was laughing as Hagrid dropped his ice looked over at me and his eyes turned ran at me and lunged for my ice cream.I shrieked, jumping over him and landing on the other side,laughing as I licked my ice cream.''Alright,you can do whatever while I run some errands,just be careful and don't get into too much trouble,''Hagrid instructed,giving up on his mission to steal my ice cream and leaving with a sigh.I looked around,Tsubaki taking a nap on my shoulders.

Looking around curiously,I went into a robe of the ladies came over to me,smiling pleasantly.''What would you like?,''she asked.''Slytherin robes except different,''I explained,taking a picture out of my jacket.I had designed it and I was hoping she would be able to make was a long black cloak with a dark green skirt and a white button up shirt had a purple,green,and silver tie with it and under the skirt was a pair of black leggings.I also added a pair of black and silver boots with green straps.''I think I can make it,''the lady answered,smiling as she took the picture and left,heading into the back.

I sat on a bench,waiting attention was drawn away from the back when a familiar bunch of voices came closer to where I sat.I looked up and realized it was the crowd of idiots from the train. Standing quickly,I turned to leave.''Hey,if isn't the mudblood from before,''a voice called out.I stiffened,then broke into a run,running into the back and away from the idiots.I was almost away from them when a hand grabbed my hair,yanking me back and making me cry out as I was pulled to the ground.I winced in pain as the hand twisted my hair into a painful knot.I didn't dare to look up at the person.''Ah,what's the matter mudblood? Not so tough now,huh?,'' he called and his friends laughed.

A few minutes later,the hand holding my hair was pulled away, releasing hair fell around me and I looked boy who had been holding my hair was on the ground,holding his bloodied boy was standing over him,his fist raised and his face eyes widened and a small blush came over my face as I looked over had long,sleek black hair and onyx colored eyes. He looked away from the boy he had hit and over at face softened and he lowered his fist,walking over to me and kneeling. ''Are you allright?,''he asked,looking me over for any injuries.I nodded,slowly pushing myself to my I noticed something. Tsubaki wasn't on my shoulders anymore.

I panicked,scanning the store frantically.''Tsuabaki?! Where are you?!,''I cried,spinning around.'Max,here I am,' a familiar hiss echoed from over by the boy.I looked at him and saw Tsubaki on his shoulder,peering at me with her red eyes glinting in amusement. My face broke out into a smile as I took her from the boy and cuddled her to my boy who saved me looked on in amusement. ''So that's your snake?,''he asked,raising an eyebrow.I nodded,still cuddling wrapped herself around my shoudlers again, resuming her place and resting her head on my collarbone.

''So,what's your name?,''he asked curiously.''Max Kistune and you?,'' I answered,smiling.''Severus Snape,''he introduced himself,his lips tilting into a small smile.''Nice to meet you Severus,''I said happily, my eyes looked me over,smiling.

A few minutes later,I was walking into a pet store with was filled from wall to wall with cages.I looked around,just wanting to look at everything instead of buying tapped me on the shoulder and I looked over at him.''I can buy you one of these if you want,''he offered,smiling as I nodded eagerly,smiling happily. He was so sweet.I looked around,heading over to the corner of the cage in particular caught my was pure white, intricately inscribed and was a beautiful pure white female wings were tipped with black and her eyes were a bright purple.I stepped up to the cage,gaining her looked up at me with intelligent eyes.I reached out a hand hesitantly, touching the reached out and brushed the tip of her beak against my hand,making me smile.

I looked back at Severus.''I want her,''I said confidently,smiling warmly as I reached into the cage and offered my arm to leaned forwards and slowly stepped onto my arm,folding her wings and looking at me as I slowly took my arm out of the cage and held her up to my face.''Isn't she beautiful Severus?,''I asked him,not taking my eyes off the reached out and tapped her beak against my nose,hooting softly.I giggled,glancing back at was smiling as he watched us.''Allright then,lets go buy her,''he declared,walking towards the counter and I followed him,smiling.

A moment later,we were walking out of the store with my new owl on my shoulder.''What should I name her?,''I wondered,my eyes I had it.''You're name is Hope isn't it?,''I asked, looking at the hooted softly,flapping her wings a bit and making me smile.''Hope,I like 't you Severus?,''I asked,glancing over at nodded,smiling.''Yeah,it suits her,''he agreed,his eyes warm as he looked at me.I blushed a bit,looking down at my feet and taking peeks of him at the corner of my eye.I had only met him this afternoon and I was already starting to develop a crush on him.

The rest of the afternoon went like that with Severus and I walking around,talking and Hagrid started coming back. Severus looked over at the incoming Hagrid,then he leaned forwards and pecked my cheek.I blushed bright red and watched with wide eyes as he said a spell and Hagrid came over to had a kowing look in his eyes and I blushed,looking down at my feet.''Sooo, you a good time with Severus?,''he asked, raising and eyebrow and waggling it suggestively.I blushed and glared at him.''Hagrid,''I growled and he looked at me,amusement clear.''Yes,Maxie?,''he asked,smiling and laughing.''Run,''was my only warning before I growled at kept his smile as he ran away,laughing.I ran after him,growling ran down the street,swerving to dodge passing people and scaring them out of their wits.

Finally Hagrid said a spell and teleported to Hogwarts.I growled and did the same with the wand Severus had taken me to was pure white with black writing stretched across it.I reappeared in the dining room and all of the other students stared at me as I ran towards the scared Hagrid.''Hagrid,''I growled,watching in amusement as he hid behind Dumbledore.''Help me,she's evil,'' he pleaded to my adopted grandfather,making me grandfather watched me and Hagrid in amusement.''Well,what did you do to make her mad?,''he asked,raising an eyebrow and his eyes twinkling in amusement.

I calmed down,grinning as I stepped closer to my grandfather. ''Grandpa look! My friend bought her for me!,''I said,showing my grandfather owl looked at him and hooted softly,ruffling her feathers and bobbing her smiled,reaching out and rubbing her head.''You chose wisely,''he decided,looking over at me and smiling.''Her name is Hope,''I added,smiling.I looked at Hagrid and winked as he grinned back,flashing a thumbs up.I turned back to grandfather as he set a hand on my shoulder.''It is time for bed Max, goodnight,''he announced,gently pushing me towards the Slytherin hall.I nodded,smiling and hugging him quickly.''Goodnight Grandpa,''I called,turning and heading down the hall.

I arrived at the girls dorm a few minutes later and walked over to my room.I went inside,closing and locking the door behind me.I looked around my room with awe and the center of the room was a massive king size sheets were pure white while the comforter was a pitch black with bright purple,green,and silver designs sewn across pillows were green,purple,and silver with black room was painted a dark purple with dark green, silver,and black flowers and stars painted on the eyes widned as I glanced up at the was painted a dark blue, almost black with stars in purple,green,and silver painted across it.

I went to the corner of the room and let Hope off my flew upwards,landing on a perch that hung from one of the slithered off my neck and across the ground,curling up in a corner of the room.I took my jacket and sneakers off,padding over to the bed and slipping into it.I cuddled my head into the soft pillow,closing my eyes and drifting into my dreamland.

I was in a beautiful garden of lilies,roses,and other types of flowers. I looked down and was surprised when I could see through my was glowing green,like the rest of me.I blinked as I realized where I was.I was in the garden that I had dreamed of on the eyes widened as I saw the same woman and little little girl had a shard of ice through her shoulder as she cried for her woman stretched out her hands and ice started growing around the littke girl,protecting her from the ice shards being aimed at her.

''Mama!,''the girl screamed as a man and an old woman appeared and struck the woman with a large energy attack.I ran over to help but I couldn't touch them.I passed right through was like I was a ghost.''No!,''the woman screamed in despair as the little girl was thrown across the lay still, she slowly started to push herself up,looking over at her her face turned to one of horror.''Mama!,''she screamed as her mother was slowly pulled into a large blue energy mother smiled at her sadly,then closed her eyes as she sank into the bubble,freezing inside of it.I watched in horror as the man and old woman turned towards the little girl.

''Remember this girl,I am King Enma and this is elder have no right to be alive,forbbiden 's daughter,filth,''the man snarled,punching the little girl in the everything went black.

I bolted upright in bed,sweat pouring down my face and tears coming out of my ,I looked was asleep, still perching from the was still asleep in the corner of the room,curled up with her eyes closed.I shook violently in fear and my face in my hands,I did something I hadn't done in years,I cried.

An hour later,I got up and dressed in the outfit I had bought from that robe woke and slithered over to me,climbing up to my shoulders,where she resumed her place that she had yesterday. As if sensing my distress,she curled around me tighter,as if telling me it was allright.I grabbed my tie and slipped it on,leaving it loose.A glance in the mirror had me laughing a bit.I looked like a bus had driven over eyes had bags under them and my face was so pale one would think I was porcelain or really sick.''Come on Tsubaki,''I said,grabbing my cloak and slipping it I slipped out the door,going down the stairs and arriving in the girls and boys living glasses glinted as I walked down the hall,ignoring the stares I recieved from the other students and heading down to the Slytherin table in the dining hall.

I sat in the last seat,closest to the back,my eyes closed in thought and dream kept coming back and the look on the girl's face as she watched her mother crystallize in an energy bubble haunted my kept popping up every time I opened or closed my eyes and honestly,it was scaring me.I sighed,lifting a hand and sliding it over my eyes.I was brought out of my daze when a warm hand set down on my my hand,I looked up tiredly.I was surprised to see Severus sitting beside me,looking at me with worried onyx eyes.''Are you okay,Max?,''he whispered,looking into my eyes.I tried to shake off my tiredness,sitting up straight and sending him a bright smile.''Yeah,I'm fine morning,''I answered him,smiling leaned back and took his hand off my shoulder,studying he smiled,making me smile back.

An hour later,Severus and I were outside,standing side by whole class were in two lines.I was on the right side while Severus was across from me on the left teacher started to instuct us how to fly on our broom and I tuned her out,knowing how to fly from hanging out with Severus the day it was time for us to fly I grinned,stretching out a hand and the broom flew into it. Glancing over at Severus,I saw he had made the same grinned at each attention shifted when someone cried out.I glanced over sharply and realized it one of the boys from before. ''Help!,''he yelled desperately as the broom shot into the sky with him as the on instinct,I jumped onto my broom and shot into the sky after him.I could faintly hear Severus shout my name as I flew after the boy.

I had some trouble keeping my body from flying off the broom as I flew ,I was close to the eyes widened in alarm as I saw an airplane heading straight towards a moment of pure reflex,I grabbed the boy's collar and threw him off his broom. He flew into the air and I slung him behind me.I grinned as I felt arms wrap around my waist tightly as I swerved sharply to avoid the huge plane.I missed the plane but instead of swerving to the side,my broom started to plummet towards the eyes started to water,but instead of closing them I kept them open,determined to keep them boy behind me was whimpering in fear as we could barely hold on,so I grabbed his arms and tightened them around me,keeping him suspended.

My eyes widened as something grabbed my cloak,yanking me off the broom and sending me flying through the air.I flipped in mid air, landing back on the broom and holding onto it tightly.''Hold on!,''I yelled to the boy behind me and could feel him nod against my back as we came closer to the ground.I grabbed the top of the broom and felt something snap inside ,I started to glow the same green I had in my broom started to slow and suddenly,a few feet above the ground,it froze in mid air.I fell off the front of it and landed on the grass,eyes wide as I looked at the broom,then my green glow slowly dimmed till my hands and body stopped glowing entirely.I stared at the grass,in a daze. Questions were swimming through my was I able to do that when I didn't know any spells besides the teleportation spell?

I was brought out of my daze when a hand was thrust before my up,I was a bit surprised to see Severus looking down at me with worry as he offered a hand.I took it and he pulled me up. ''Are you allright Max? Any injuries?,''he asked worriedly,checking me over for any injuries.I shook my head,blinking.''I'm allright, Severus,no injuries,''I answered,finally able to speak as I looked up at him, smiled back and to my surprise,pulled me into a tight hug.I blinked as his arms wrapped around my back,his face buried in my softly,I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face into his shoulder,smiling and blushing a small bit.

We pulled back and smiled at each I took his hand, turning and going over to the broom.I reached out a hand and it unfroze,falling to the grass with a wooden clattering head shot to the left when a voice caught my attention.''You are coming with me,Miss is dismissed,'' ordered haughtily, grabbing my arm and jerking me away from Severus.I glanced back Severus and saw he was glaring at the stuck up glanced at me and I smiled to reassure him as dragged me out of the field and back inside,out of his view.

A few hours later,I was sitting on a bench,looking down at the ground as I listened to argue with were arguing about whether or not I was going to be expelled from .Pince hated me,I knew that for sure now.''She is not a normal witch,Dumbledore! She made a broom freeze in mid air for heaven's sakes!,''I heard yell at Grandfather.''She is a freak! An abnormal girl! I wouldn't even be surprised if she was working for Voldemort!,''she yelled and my fists clenched as my anger rose at her words.I was not working with Voldemort,whoever that teacher needed to be put in her place and I needed to calm down before I did it.I stood slowly,walking down the I broke into a run as I caught a glimpse of the Forbidden Forest through one of the windows.

A few minutes later,somehow I was in the Forbidden Forest,flashing through it easily.I didn't want to question how I was able to run so fast,because it might leave if I through the forest,I vaguely noticed the dark shadows the trees cast over me as I flashed bare feet,sneakers long abandoned,flit across the floor silently as I absently avoided twigs and was deadly silent though I could hear a loud pounding in my retained a rhythm, almost like a rhythm itself was slow and dark,pounding through me as if I were at the center of it.I sped up,still afraid of running into something I couldn't take on.

I came to a dead stop as I arrived upon something most people don't ever see.I knew I was in the core of the forest,since even Hagrid hadn't come was untouched,proving that not a soul had come to this place.''Wow,''I whispered,looking was a large clearing with flowers everywhere and trees twining around it, as if protecting most beautiful thing was that the flowers were glowing in every color known and eyes stayed on a cluster of was a cluster of glowing dark blue flowers and in the center of the bunch was a purely silver reminded me of innocence and grace for some unknown reason.I stepped up,walking towards them reaching them,I kneeled down,sitting cross legged beside the beautiful flowers.

I leaned back against the tree behind me,smiling eyes difted closed,slowly succumbing to sleep.


End file.
